Don't Scare Me Kaname Kuran oneshot
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: Doing her brother's duty earns her a fever and a problem; she needs blood. One problem: she can't take blood tablets. What does Kaname do?


Don't Scare Me {A Kaname Kuran one shot}

I hurried back to the school building from the headmasters office, the early winter wind rushing past me, making me shiver and my blonde hair billow behind me. I stopped for a moment due to a sneeze attack, and to catch my breath before walking into class, which hasn't started yet. Students stared at me as I past, sitting close to the middle in the back. Dropping my books onto the desk and banging my head against my desk, I waited for the stupid teacher to yell at us to take out seats. I almost fell asleep when I heard Ruka call my name.

"Hey, there Ella - chan," she smiled. I was still surprised that she even talked to me when I only talk to my heart throb; Kaname only once a day if I'm lucky.

"Hi, Ruka," I mumbled, not looking up, too tired to even speak more than a couple words.

"Well, being Ichijou's younger sister, you don't seem like a bucket full of sunshine today," I had a feeling that she put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at me.

"well, I'm fine Ruka," I looked up with a faint smile, but my head began to swim, and my head dropped down onto the desk, feeling nauseated.

"Ella, are you okay?" she knelt down at my level.

"Mmm," was all I could say before I passed out.

TAKUMA'S P.O.V.

I stood against the wall, Kaname sitting in a chair by the window, us both looking at a book, probably both different though.

"Ichijou! Ichijou!" I heard Ruka call. I looked up. She had a very worried face on.

"Ichijou - sama! Something is wrong with Ella - chan!" I put down my book immediately and quickly went up to them. When I got there, Ruka had started to bite her nails, and Ella had her head down on the desk, eyes closed.

"Ella," I shook her. She didn't move. "C'mon Ella, class is going to start shortly." No response. I brushed the hair away from her face and put my hand on her forehead and withdrew quickly.

"She's burning up," I mumbled.

"Ya, and she sounded really bad, and didn't look at me when she talked to me, and she wasn't smiling like she always does," Ruka sounded panicked. Not looking at her when she spoke to her wasn't strange at all, but not smiling? That wasn't right in this situation.

"Then she just passed out!" she nearly screeched. I opened one of Ella's eyes. Her olive orbs were seeping with red. I turned to Kaname.

"Kaname - sama, I think something is very wrong, or she is very, very ill," I shook at the thought of her suffering from something. Ella Ichijou, the one who never caught anything. Kaname stood up.

"Let's take her to the infirmary," her gestured to the door. I went around her desk and picked her up, hurrying towards the door. Kaname opened it quickly and we ushered our selves out, leaving the curiosity of the other students behind us.

ELLA'S P.O.V.

I woke up in a warm bed in the infirmary. Only a couple of things bothered me though; my throat burned with a dangerously high thirst for blood, and I had a fever, guessing though since there was a wet cloth on my forehead. Ick. It felt clammy. I pulled it off my face and chucked it at the drawn curtains with what I had. When it made contact, the curtains shot open, revealing my brother.

"Oh, hi, there Ichijou," I could only say at a rasp.

"Ella, you seriously worried the living crap out of me. What do you think your doing to yourself?" he sat down in the chair next to me.

"For one thing, I don't know," I lied slightly.

"Your eyes are singing red, are you sure you don't need blood or something?" he put his elbow on the armrest, placing his chin on his palm. I sighed.

"I don't think I can take the blood tablets anymore. That was why I didn't attend class a while ago, I felt really sick. I didn't want to take my chances again, so I tossed them," I confessed. My brother seemed shocked.

"Are you saying that you're allergic to them now?"

"Perhaps, starting just previously," I nodded.

"You should have told me. I could have had things sorted out with Kaname - sama, and you wouldn't be in this mess," he stood up, walking over to where I threw the washcloth.

"And about your fever, what exactly were you doing?" he picked it up.

"I was relieving you of some of your duties like delivering things to the headmaster and stuff, so I've been doing that for a while," I pushed hair from my face.

"Ella, even being my younger sister, you are not supposed to do the jobs of the Vice President of the Moon Dorms. Now I know why all of those things were not on my desk the other night," he placed it in the basin of water. "So you delivered all of those things to the headmaster?" I nodded. "In this time of the season?" I nodded again. Ichijou slapped his hand against his face.

"Ella, that is why you have a fever!" he ran his hand through his hair after that, then turned to me. "well, I think you are not allowed to leave until you've taken care of your thirst at least, You should probably sleep more." he walked to me and brushed his hand across my forehead.

"Never would have thought of that one," I said in a stupid tone. He smiled.

"And try to take the blood tablets again, it wouldn't hurt. Oh, and classes are over, so Kaname - sama might come by soon," he kissed my forehead before walking towards the door. I smiled lightly. Ichijou pointed to the glass filled with red water before he stepped out. After a moment, I heard a muffled conversation. "Wonder who Ichijou's talking to?" I asked no one in particular before drifting off to sleep.

ICHIJOU'S P.O.V.

I closed the door to the infirmary and turned to see Kaname walking up the hall.

"Takuma," he started. I nodded.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing fine, but she told me blood tablets make her sick now, so she stopped taking them a long time ago. Now she's immensely hungry," I broke it to him. His expression hardened.

"That's a problem," he crossed his arms.

"Although, she seems to keep it under control, I don't know how long that'll last," I glanced to my side.

"That is very true," he nodded.

"I told her to try again, but she said she didn't want to take her chances," I fretted. He kept nodding, probably pondering a solution.

"She has even been doing my duties as well, and delivering things to the headmaster without me knowing, the reason for her fever," I continued. He finally looked back up at me.

"I'll be back in a moment, you can go, or perhaps you should stay and make sure she doesn't try anything rash," he turned and set off in another direction. I stood there for a moment, but agreed, knowing that was probably the best idea right now, so I stayed put.

ELLA'S P.O.V.

I stirred again, still alone. "I wonder what by 'later' Ichijou means." I thought, thinking about him telling me of Kaname's visit. Suddenly, the doors opened and Kaname walked in with a cup of deep red liquid, and it smelled wonderful. I stiffened, not wanting to let myself go. He placed it on my bedside table, and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. Shivers went down my spine by his touch.

"How are you felling Ella?" he asked smoothly. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I - uh - um - I'm fine, Kaname - sama," I said quickly, flustered. He smiled warmly and sat in the armchair.

"Takuma told me what the blood tablets did to you, and that you have been doing _his job_," he emphasized the last part of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Kaname - sama, but I just wanted to relieve him of a couple of his jobs so he'd have more time to enjoy himself," I looked away, somewhat ashamed.

"I appreciate it, but you do know that your generosity got you ill?" he asked. Knowing the answer. I nodded.

"And, about the tablets. I didn't want to not be able to attend class after I took them because they made me sick, so I stopped taking them knowing all too well that I would need them again sometime, but I don't know why it's done this to me. I don't know if it's just me or if it's something in them now," I explained.

"It's okay Ella, but you should have told either I or Takuma. He is your brother after all," Kaname sighed, his tone a bit sterner.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking away. I heard him stand.

"Well, why don't you try again?" he took the glass. I looked back.

"Kaname sama, that doesn't smell like regular tablets," I mentioned uneasily. He smiled lightly as he held it out to me. I took it in a light grasp, putting it to my lips. I breathed it in, but something was wrong; it smelt like Kaname.

"Kaname sama, thins smells like y - ," he suddenly grasped the back of my head and guided the glass so it tilted more as it poured quickly into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he had his tight grasp now around my arms. I had managed to swallow it all down. Kaname let me go and I fell back into my pillow.

"Why did you do that, Kaname - sama?" He put the glass down.

"If you plan on doing this to yourself, the only way I could think of at the spur of the moment was to give you blood that could help you sustain your thirst for a while," he answered. I had to agree, I felt better, but why his blood?

"Kaname - sama, why your - ," he put a finger to my lips, hushing me.

"It is because I care about your well being. It is because I love you, Ella," he placed his hand gently on my head. I stared at him. My heart throb telling me that he loved me when I knew he clearly had feelings for Yuuki.

"But, Yuuki . . .?" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"I care about her as I would for my own sister, nothing more," he sat on my bed, next to me.

"You don't have a sister, Kaname sama," what was he talking about?

"She is my sister, but no one knows it. Will you keep it a secret until the right time arrives?" he looked at me with worried eyes. If it meant that much to him that no one should know that they were related, so be it. I nodded. His eyes softened, then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt the heat rush to my face. He didn't move away.

"Ella, I'm a bit parched. Do you mind?" he whispered. I shook my head. That was an honor and should be accepted. Slowly, he made his way to my neck. I stayed still, feeling his tongue run along the main vein, then his fangs seeped into my neck. I gasped, but closed my eyes. The feeling of the blood flowing from me seemed to sooth me to sleep. I actually almost fell asleep though, when I could feel Kaname wipe away the blood and kiss the wound.

"Ella, I want to thank you," he breathed.

"What for?" I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open now.

"We have an eternal bond now. A blood bond," Kaname sat back up next to me.

"Kaname . . .?" I muttered. I understood that he loved me, but _why _me? I'm just an aristocrat. Purebloods are only supposed to love and to marry their siblings.

"So, don't try to deny it. After I killed Shizuka, I haven't paid much attention to vampire law much, so it doesn't matter to me anymore if I love an aristocrat," he cupped my cheek. Slowly, Kaname brushed his lips against mine, but my blood was still on his lips. Pitiful. It was mine, but it made my senses go haywire. I looked away, not wanting to give into my desires. I couldn't believe that a whole glass of Kaname's blood wasn't enough. Kaname must have noticed, for he entangled his fingers into my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist as he brought me up closer into a warm embrace.

"Ella, you don't have to hold yourself back from these necessities. You can drink my blood if you want to," he cooed.

"No, Kaname - sama. I possibly couldn't. It's an offence to purebloods," I shook my head.

"Ella, I'm asking you to, you aren't, so do it," he pushed himself closer to me, for better access to his throat. "And you don't have to use formalities anymore except for when in the presence of other purebloods and council members." He mentioned. I nodded before sinking my teeth into him.

"Kaname, I'll try not to do this again," I whispered against his neck.

"It's alright, just don't scare me. Not like that. Not ever again," he stroked the back of my head. "Just remember that I love you."

"Remember that I do, too," I licked the blood away and kissed the puncture wounds. He brought my face to his and kissed me passionately.

"I know," he whispered as I kissed my one true love.

_end_


End file.
